Sunlight and light from instruments on the dash or instrument panel shelf of modern automotive vehicles with steeply inclined windshields is often reflected as an image or glare by the windshield or glare directly from the surface back toward the driver or operator of the vehicle. This can be annoying to the driver.
It is an object of this invention to provide an interior surface on the instrument panel shelf which will minimize reflection of light upward to the windshield or directly from the shelf surface and thence into the driver's eyes.
In many automobiles on the road today, the instrument panel shelf is flat and smooth and often reflects the image of the panel off the windshield and into the driver's vision much as a mirror will do. This is particularly noticeable when the windshield is positioned at a severe rake or rearward angle. To minimize this, the instrument panel shelf of the present invention has a surface beneath the windshield which is formed with a multiplicity of generally parallel, laterally extending, alternate grooves and ridges. The grooves and ridges are generally V-shaped and each is defined by a forwardly facing surface and a rearwardly facing surface. The forwardly facing surfaces are inclined upwardly and rearwardly at an angle selected to minimize reflection of light upwardly to the windshield and thence into the driver's area of vision.
Other objects are to provide an arrangement for reducing or minimizing reflections which has the foregoing features, is relatively simple to manufacture and install, can be used for a long period of time without alteration, adjustment or repair, and is highly effective in preventing or minimizing the effects of glare.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when taken with the accompanying drawings.